This invention relates to a device for controlling the opening and closing of a motor vehicle trunk hood, particularly a luggage compartment.
A device is known for controlling the opening and closing of a trunk hood of the type comprising a jack for which the cylinder is linked to the vehicle bodywork in a manner free to pivot, and in which the rod sliding in the cylinder is linked to the hood in an articulated manner at its free end.
One disadvantage of a device suitable for controlling automatic closing of a hood is that a person who wants to quickly put down luggage or pick it up in the trunk can get trapped. The same is true if a person accidentally puts his hands in the immediate vicinity of the trunk.
Another disadvantage of such a device for controlling the automatic closing of a hood is that a piece of luggage badly positioned in the trunk can hinder closing of the hood and either damage the device or damage the luggage.
Some users need to be reassured that automatic closing of the hood will not cause any deterioration to the closing device or to badly positioned luggage, even if the hood is equipped with a device for preventing the closing movement from continuing if luggage hinders closing of the hood.